Baker Street au quotidien
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS sur Holmes et Watson, pas d'enquêtes mais juste des scénettes de la vie quotidienne et quelques discussions entre les deux colocataires du 221b Baker Street.
1. Pour la justice ?

**Titre** : Pour la justice ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Sherlock Holmes et Watson  
**Disclaimer** : Merci à Arthur Conan Doyle d'avoir crée le plus grand des détectives  
**Rating** : K  
**Note :** Drabble écrit pour répondre au défi « amour-propre » de la communauté mf_100 de LiveJournal.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas juste une histoire d'amour-propre, Watson. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser ce crime impuni. »

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à prendre le dessus, Watson retourna à ses écrits tandis que Holmes continuait à s'agiter autour de sa table de chimie. Il obtint un précipité de couleur verte qu'il observa deux minutes avant d'aller se caler dans son fauteuil, affichant une expression d'intense réflexion. Lorsque Watson aperçut une lueur de triomphe naitre dans le regard de son ami, il se demanda néanmoins si la quête de justice était réellement sa véritable motivation.


	2. Décoration d'intérieur

**Titre :** Décoration d'intérieur  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Holmes et Watson**  
Pairing : **Léger Holmes/Watson si on veut l'interpréter comme ça  
**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Conan Doyle, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour jouer un peu avec.**  
Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Curtainfic écrite dans le cadre d' Écrire-pour-aider spécial Haiti pour Rapunzelita

* * *

Holmes leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la porte claquer, annonce du retour enthousiaste de son colocataire.

« Vous me semblez d'humeur bien joyeuse, Watson. Dois-je en déduire que votre promenade a été productive ?  
-En effet. J'ai une surprise. Je ne vous propose pas de deviner ce que c'est, je me doute bien que vous savez déjà de quoi il s'agit.  
-Un tableau, constata le détective en se rapprochant de son ami pour examiner l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains.  
-Exactement. Comment le trouvez vous ? demanda Watson en lui passant le tableau.  
-Cet artiste a un talent certain pour peindre des prairies en fleurs.  
-C'est un paysage du Kent au printemps.  
-Je sais. Très bucolique.  
-J'ai pensé que cela mettrait un peu de gaieté dans notre intérieur.  
-Il est vrai que c'est une chose qui nous fait défaut.  
-A vrai dire si j'ai acheté ce tableau c'était qu'il me semblait idéal pour camoufler les trous que vous avez fait dans le mur avec votre révolver, expliqua Watson en s'emparant d'un escabeau.  
-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
-Voyons Holmes, reconnaissez que cela fait quelque peu négligé. Voulez-vous bien me passer le marteau ?  
-Tenez.  
-Merci. Donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de camoufler ces traces de balles, surtout que cet hommage à notre Majesté risquerait d'être mal interprété. Voilà c'est terminé » déclara fièrement Watson en se reculant pour admirer son œuvre. « Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Holmes contempla un instant le tableau qui recouvrait la preuve de ses talents de tireur. Haussant les épaules, il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa lecture.

« Je trouve cela cruellement impersonnel. »


	3. Le vrai professionnel

**Titre** : Le vrai professionnel  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Holmes, Watson et Lestrade  
**Disclaimer** : Merci à Arthur Conan Doyle d'avoir crée le plus grand des détectives  
**Rating** : K  
**Note :** Drabble écrit pour répondre au défi « amateur » de la communauté mf_100 de LiveJournal.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'inspecteur Lestrade leur faire part de ses théories sur le meurtre tandis que Watson prenait des notes en espérant qu'elles se révéleraient utiles. Leur bonne volonté était certes louable mais leur sens de la déduction laissait encore à désirer.

Lestrade termina ses élucubrations et se tourna fièrement vers le détective pour qu'il confirme son raisonnement.

Holmes eut alors un sourire narquois en songeant que s'il n'était pas un professionnel de Scotland Yard il ne faisait cependant aucun doute qu'il était le seul à ne pas être un amateur


	4. Deux hommes et une boule de poils

**Titre** : Deux hommes et une boule de poils  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Holmes et Watson  
**Disclaimer** : Comme des tas de personnes avant moi je pique les personnages de Conan Doyle pour faire joujou avec, par contre je ne touche rien du tout pour ça.  
**Rating** : K  
**Note :** Texte écrit pour la communauté 31_jours sur LiveJournal selon les thèmes « chien » et « argumentation »

* * *

Jetant un énième coup d'œil au détective en robe de chambre avachi dans son fauteuil, Watson sentit que le moment était venu d'aborder le sujet qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours. Il posa son journal sur la table et toussota pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

« Hum... Holmes ? »

Le détective tourna la tête pour le fixer de son regard perçant.

« Voilà cela fait un moment que nous habitons ensemble et je me demandais...enfin... Que diriez vous d'adopter un chien ?  
- Adopter un chien ? … Voyons Watson c'est absurde ! Que diable ferions nous d'un chien ?  
- Hé bien... Cela apporterait un peu plus de vie dans cet appartement.  
- C'est sûr avec un animal qui saccagerait le salon et perturberait mes expériences. »

Watson parcourut des yeux le désordre éparpillé dans la pièce par son colocataire en esquissant une moue dubitative. Néanmoins il s'abstint de tout commentaire et poursuivit son argumentation :

« Oh mais nous le dresserions. Et il pourrait surement nous aider dans vos enquêtes. Après tout vous avez parfois recours aux talents de limier de Toby. Vous aimez Toby, n'est ce pas ?  
- Toby est un chien exceptionnel et j'apprécie en effet ses qualités. Il m'est parfois d'une aide précieuse dans mes enquêtes, cependant je ne ressens pas d'affection particulière pour lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce que nous pouvons l'utiliser au besoin que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'adopter un autre chien. De plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à dresser et cajoler un chiot turbulent.  
- Mais cela pourrait vous distraire durant vos périodes d'inactivité.  
- De quelle façon ? En me proposant des mystères insolubles tels que « Où cette boule de poils a-t-elle pu cacher mes pantoufles ? » C'est non Watson.  
- Peut-être que vous préféreriez un chat alors ? C'est beaucoup plus indépendant et...  
- Ni chien, ni chat, l'interrompit fermement Holmes en se levant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant d'ajouter en souriant : Mon cher vous avez parfois de ces idées charmantes qui me donnent l'impression de vivre avec une jeune écervelée. »

Tournant le dos au docteur avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, le détective s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Il me semble que cette journée ne nous apportera aucune enquête. Je retourne me coucher. »

Watson contempla son ami se diriger vers sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Lorsque la porte claqua, il songea avec tristesse qu'un chien lui permettrait au moins de se sentir moins seul dans des moments comme celui-là.


	5. Nouvelles romanticopolicières

**Titre** : Nouvelles romantico-policières  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Watson, Holmes(/Irène Adler)  
**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes est une création d'Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal

* * *

« Ce n'est que de la fiction, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger.  
- Au contraire Watson, c'est bien le problème : vous transformez des enquêtes basées sur la science de la déduction en nouvelles policières surchargées d'un sentimentalisme ridicule.  
- Cela ne semblait pas vous perturber outre mesure jusqu'à présent.  
- Certes. Mais en insinuant que j'éprouvais un quelconque attachement pour cette... aventurière, vous avez dépassé les limites.  
- Vous ne pouvez nier qu'Irène...  
- Non ! Cela est grotesque. »

Devant la réaction du détective, Watson préféra taire le fait que cette histoire permettrait d'atténuer les rumeurs concernant leur collocation.


	6. Pauvre Mrs Hudson

**Titre** : Pauvre Mrs Hudson  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Mrs Hudson, Sherlock Holmes  
**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes est une création d'Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note : **Petit texte écrit pour Parfum_Cassis selon le prompt « crise de jalousie », léger mélange entre les livres et l'adaptation de Guy Ritchie

* * *

C'était une soirée on ne peut plus paisible au 221 B Baker Street. Profitant des derniers rayons de soleil qui illuminaient la cuisine, Mrs Hudson s'occupait de la préparation du repas. C'est alors qu'une explosion fit trembler l'immeuble. La logeuse soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Il allait finir par tous les tuer avec ses maudites expériences. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle quitta sa cuisine et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son encombrant locataire.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Monsieur Holmes !  
- Un problème, Nanny ? interrogea le détective en entrouvrant la porte de façon à y passer uniquement la tête.  
- Qu'êtes vous encore en train de fabriquer ?  
- Juste une petite expérience sur les propriétés inflammables de la poudre selon son mode de conservation. Mais je crains que vous ne puissiez saisir toutes les subtilités de mes recherches.  
- Des explosifs ? Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Vous rendez vous compte que vous risquez de réduire cet immeuble en cendres ?!  
- Voyons Nanny, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Maintenant laissez moi travailler, voulez vous ? J'ai encore de nombreux tests à effectuer. Et puis vos pommes de terre ne vont pas s'éplucher toutes seules. Bonne soirée. »

Mrs Hudson resta un instant à contempler la porte que Holmes venait juste de lui claquer au nez, puis, laissant échapper un soupir résigné, elle fit demi-tour sur le palier. Mais avant qu'elle puisse atteindre l'escalier, une nouvelle explosion la fit sursauter. Elle secoua la tête et adressa un dernier regard désabusé à la porte de l'appartement. Le détective pouvait bien prétendre que toutes ces manipulations dangereuses étaient destinées à servir la science, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'il ne s'y adonnait que lors des absences de son ancien colocataire. C'était probablement le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se libérer de la frustration d'être délaissé pour une insignifiante petite gouvernante. Mrs Hudson avait hâte que le Docteur Watson revienne passer quelques jours à Baker Street, cela mettrait au moins fin à cette crise de jalousie ridicule.


	7. Une science si passionnante

**Titre** : Une science si passionnante  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Holmes et Watson  
**Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours à Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal

* * *

« Calmez-vous, vous êtes hystérique.  
- Hystérique ? Il me semble tout à fait légitime d'être hystérique : vous avez fait exploser la moitié du salon !  
- J'avoue avoir quelque peu sous-estimé les effets de ce mélange. Mais le résultat obtenu est fort intéressant.  
- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Ne réalisez vous pas toutes les potentialités offertes par le nouvel usage de la nitrocellulose ? Les travaux de ce chimiste français sont absolument passionnants ! »

Watson inspira profondément dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme.

« Sérieusement Holmes, ne pouvez vous pas, juste pour une fois, vous trouver une passion moins dévastatrice ? »


	8. Les fleurs ne sont pas ce que l'on pense

**Titre** : Les fleurs ne sont pas ce que l'on pense  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Lestrade, Holmes  
**Disclaimer** : On dit merci à Conan Doyle ^^  
**Rating** : K  
**Note : **Petit texte écrit pour Flo_Nelja selon le prompt « les fleurs ne sont pas ce que l'on pense »

* * *

Une fois encore Holmes l'avait ridiculisé. Le détective amateur avait résolu cette enquête sans même lui laisser le temps d'interroger l'entourage de la victime. Lestrade n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais il bouillonnait de rage. Évidemment il aurait finit par trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Pas aussi rapidement certes, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait mis la main sur l'assassin. Et certainement pas en se focalisant sur des détails aussi saugrenus qu'un bouquet déposé chez la victime.

« Mon cher Lestrade, vous devriez apprendre le langage des fleurs. »

Et puis quoi encore ?! Il était inspecteur, pas fleuriste !


End file.
